Broken
by sam the deadly nightshade
Summary: when these two fight the world is left broken and there is nothing you can do


"Sam? Sam! Sam, p-please w-wake u-up p-please!" Johnny Storm knelt beside the unmoving form of his girlfriend Samantha forest. He knew he shouldn't have let her come on this mission, but she insisted that "even with no powers I am still perfectly capable of defending myself." God he should have made her stay, made her rest, or even stuck by her kept her safe. Tears started to fall down his face as his body trembled with the pain of his wounds and of losing the one girl he had ever loved. God how could this have gone so wrong?

_Sam awoke with a smile on her deep purple lips no nightmares, no waking up screaming her lungs out, no clawing at Johnny's chest leaving ugly red scratch marks, No sobbing as he held her whispering comforting words in her ear, nothing just sweet loving bliss and to top it all off her face was in her amazing boyfriends chest, as it moved slowly from the breath that ruffled the silver blond hair on the top of her head, she tried to wiggle out of his firm grip only to succeed in being pulled closer if that was even possible, sighing she tried a different approach she leaned her face closer to his and pulled him in for a heated kiss, pushing against him a little to forcefully as he awoke and pushed right back rolling the both of them so he was pinning her to the mattress. She smiled widely gazing up at his perfect face the now clear beautiful blue eyes and the cocky grin he gave her, his blond hair messed up from sleep. As he leaned down and kissed her deep purple lips again "what a wakeup call." He muttered in her ear as he kissed that area behind her ear that he knew she just loved._

_ "W-well the way y-ah you were holding me seems like that was the only thing t-to wake you up." Her country accent made him love her just that much more. She grinned again pulling him away from her neck and back to her lips. Smiling into his mouth she flipped them both over and she rolled off the bed, grinning she stood from her crouch and threw a shirt at him green eyes shining with joy as she walked to the bathroom. "Get dressed lover boy I need a shower." And she disappeared into the bathroom._

_ Chuckling Johnny got out of bed slipping on the T-Shirt she had chucked at his head on, and slipped on the boxers thrown hastily from last night, remembering his triumphant return ,and realizing that, like him, his beautiful girlfriend had returned from death. Then after the freaking celebration that everyone had had, she just yanked him into her room kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He had the best freaking girlfriend ever._

"_**They said I'd never make it anywhere**_

_**Not with how I was"**_

_ He chuckled to himself listening to Sam sing one of her new songs, the songs she had written and sung after she had come back completely human. The people couldn't hate her anymore if she was a human so she let her music career take off. She had claimed she was "No longer in the hero bizz" to ensure her twin sister snow white wouldn't rear her head. He smiled softly glancing around the room: the deep purple carpet, the stars painted on the ceiling, the black, hand carved dresser holding both of their pajamas and underwear, with pictures placed carefully on top. Pictures of him and her on picnics, her and her best friend Jean at a carnival, an old picture of her in World War II, her arms slung around Capitan America and James Logan. A worn out picture of a young man in a World War II Naval uniform, a set of dog tags lying next to the worn photograph that read '__**Lieutenant Thomas Brooks**__'. _

_He didn't know why she kept these or who this Thomas guy was but he didn't ask—he must have been someone to her back in World War II, but he knew she didn't like to talk about her war days. Too many bad memories and lost friends, and if he ever asked she'd tell him when she was ready. He glanced around the rather large room glancing at her closet full of tank tops and jeans, new ones only a few months old. Johnny heard the water shut off and her singing stop. Sitting down on the bed he counted the seconds, and right on que the blow dryer started. He knew she hated when her hair was wet and always blew it dry right after her shower, and after she lost her powers and she couldn't just use her fire to evaporate the water. He leaned back staring at the celling. Painted painstakingly on it was a starry night's sky—the one thing she loved to sleep under. She had told him the constellations and their stories one night while lying on their backs just staring up at the unbelievably realistic stars she had done._

_The blow dryer shut off and her unbelievably light footsteps crept into the room her tan skin was scrubbed clean and long silver blond hair hung past her shoulders to the base of her spine. She had a deep purple towel wrapped tightly around her thin frame, her exposed chest and shoulders showed an uncountable number of scars some light and faint some darker and deeper, as she dropped her towel to pull on some underwear he caught a glimpse of a long scar running from the bottom of her chest to her bellybutton, the remains of the wound that had killed her over a year ago taking her from him and all the people who loved her. Slyly he crept up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss to her shoulder. "Johnny we have to leave eventually you know that right?" grinning he muttered against her shoulder "Yeah but why now?" almost to answer his question her phone rang buzzing on the dark wood of her bedside table, smirking at him she moved silently over to the phone, briefly checking the caller ID before answering._

"_Yeah Tony"…." Dude I have caller ID of course I know it's you"…." That is none of your freaking business Stark"…."Why the hell are you calling me anyway"…."OK so you couldn't have come and gotten me? Dude I'm freaking right upstairs."…. "No that is not too far to walk you psyco."…"ugg fine yeah I'm on my way can he come to?"…. "Shut it Stark and answer the damn question"…"Good be there in like five give or take."…."You take everything the wrong way…GOODBYE STARK." Slamming the phone down and ending the call she ginned at Johnny again "well apparently I have a mission" she spoke moving over to her closet "You can come if you want just ignore any dirty joke Stark makes." Tony Stark was Iron man the biggest jerk in the Avengers and he just insisted on bothering and annoying Sam to no end, but he was her friend a very annoying friend but a friend none the less._

"_Why would he make dirty jokes?" he questioned "Ummmmm because he's Stark and he's in the room right below us." She grinned "Suit up Storm." She chuckled to herself chucking the spare fantastic four uniform at him, then pulling her own costume out of the recess of the closet. Still smiling she turned and slipped the Kevlar padded suit over her lithe frame pulling her hair back into its customary pony tail and moved to the bathroom to put her makeup on. He quickly pulled on his suit calling for the brush. The hairbrush flew out of the bathroom right at him snatching it out of the air he started brushing the tangled mess that was his hair he watched as she emerged from the bathroom her face half covered by her wolf mask she buckled her utility belt around her waist and She pulled on her gloves hiding the scars she hated from the rest of the world; wrapping the cape around her shoulders her transformation was complete. She stood defiantly in a skintight dark blue suit a silver moon shining brightly from the middle of her chest a howling black wolf shimmered beneath it merging with the black utility belt that fit snugly on her hips concealing all sorts of knives and guns, black gloves trailed up to about mid forearm and draped around her shoulders was a hooded cloak deep blue like the rest of her outfit covering her blond hair. Her face was unrecognizable the skin paler half of her face was concealed by a fierce looking wolf mask that hid her emerald eyes from view and the lips a dark blue instead of their usually dark almost black purple smiling she spoke to him "Close your mouth honey you'll catch flies." Grabbing his hand she dragged him out of the room._

_Sam walked quickly down the hall Johnny trailing behind her blue cape billowing out behind her knives and guns gleaming in the artificial light. Moving silently and quickly down the stairs she came to the mission room. The room was large had to be to fit the Avengers team for a mission, on the walls were holograms of fallen friends to remind the remaining Avengers what they were fighting for clustered around the mission table were Iron man, Captain America one of Sam's remaining army buddies, Amber Sam's clone who still held her super powers, and Wolverine another friend from the wars Sam had been through. Stark smirked as the newly reunited couple walked into the room as they took their seats around the Dark mahogany table Cap stood. _

"_Glad you and Mr. Torch could join us Sam." He smiled happily at the couple. Thinking back to another man Sam had loved much like him. Sam always talked about Tommy when she wasn't off flying that is, he just wished that story hadn't ended so sadly with Tommy dying when his ship sank. But on to the mission "Today we have Intel that doctor octopus is going to steal some very valuable technology from Stark industries. Wolf, and Puma will be stationed on top of the building while Wolverine and Torch will be stationed across the street, me and Iron Man will be inside the building guarding the Technology that Doc Oc wants. Everyone understands?" with the yeses of confirmation Cap smiled "Alright then Avengers Assemble."_

_Sam and Puma were waiting on top of the Stark industries building bored out of their minds _

"_See anything yet?" Amber questioned her sister_

"_No Puma" Sam sighed "Besides you have raptor vision why are you asking me?"_

"_Oh yeah right… um Wolf I think you might want to see this." Amber's golden cat eyes were wide with fear pointing shakily to a far off cloud, Sam fearfully looked through her binoculars to the far off mass, and flying towards them was an army of minions headed by Sam's twin sister Snow White. "Um Puma we are so screwed."_

_Pressing a hand to her Com she shouted furiously that they had been set up and Snow White was heading straight for them. Her and Puma stood from their crouch and green met gold silently Sam told Amber to clear the street below. As Amber jumped from the building soaring to the ground Sam assessed the situation. Snow would be here in a matter of minutes they didn't have much time and she wasn't even ready Snow had no known weakness and she must have been pissed, down below Amber had cleared the square of civilians and the others had gathered at the center of the square ready for the oncoming attack. Breathing deeply Sam stood ready to swing down to meet her friends but then the swarm hit._

_Hundreds of oddly dressed people wielding pickaxes touched down and began fighting Sam's friends, leaning over the edge of the roof she fired into the crowd hitting the oddly dressed people not even noticing Snow standing tall above her minions until she called her out_

"_Where is the wolf!" her voice boomed echoing around the square. Sighing Sam pulled her grapple from her belt and swung down to the waiting Villainess. Touching down she tossed away her last and now useless grapple she looked at her twin sister the pale skin white as snow blood red eyes and lips like all of the innocents blood she had spilled her dark hair as black as her soul was pulled back into a regale braid sitting atop the carefully combed locks was a golden crown set with red rubies. Blood red and gold a shiny corset hugged her skin making her already slim form that much skinnier a pair of loose fitting golden pants hung down fitting around her ankles so her blood red combat boots could be shone. Sam suppressed the grimace at her pale sisters odd fashion choice Sam spoke "You wanted me Snow white" her voice lower more gravely and her southern accent was gone making sure Snow couldn't make the connection between her and Sam. "Ah dear sister it looks like you have lied to your fans." She smirked glaring at the masked girl "I have no idea what you are talking about." Snows smirk quickly formed into a scowl "I know you are Samantha Forest I know it you act and talk like her." Shaking her head Sam looked at the girl before her "You are insane I am nothing like nightshade I am not Samantha forest live with it." Growling Snow white launched herself at the wolf throwing her into a nearby building._

_Quickly turning Sam landed easily on the wall and pushed off quickly throwing her back at Snow and tackling her to the ground, she couldn't be head on like she liked she had to keep her busy until her friends could help. Snow grabbed the silver blond ponytail trailing behind her, or not. Sam's head snapped back as Snow jerked her away still holding on to her hair Snow took off soaring above the streets of the city far from her friends and any help she could possibly get. Sam struggled against Snows grip on her hair knowing it was pointless that if she let go she was doomed, looking the black haired woman in the eye she growled questioning the other woman of her sanity and why in the world she wanted to do this. "Why don't I just show the world who you really are don't we?" she tore the Wolf mask off of Sam's face the spirit glue tearing skin as it was torn away._

_Snow gasped this girl wasn't her sister, she was a wolf freak. Her eyes were yellow and her canines were sharp and pointed, her cheekbones were more prominent and covered in gray fur. Snow snorted in disgust scowling at the strange girl that she had thought was her sister, wow she was wrong. She threw the awful girl away from her watching her fall through the air to the cold awaiting pavement._

_Johnny watched helplessly as Sam was yanked into the air to far away for him to help to save her when he tried to take off after her the weird dwarf people tackled him to the ground keeping him down as he watched Snow throw Sam to her death on the ground, he screamed her name struggling against the psycoes pinning him to the ground. "SAM NO!" he screamed "FLAME ON!" he shouted burning the henchmen off and flying to Sam's aid he watched her fall closer to the ground almost in slow-motion. The utterly pissed off expression on her face as she watched the sky retreating as if saying one last goodbye, and just seconds before he reached her she hit the ground. Bones cracking skin tearing head slamming into the ground at breakneck speed. "NO!"_

"Sam p-please don't leave me again." He choked back another heartbroken sob. "I-I just got you back." Tears slid down his face falling onto her unmoving chest. Why, why couldn't he have her why couldn't they just stay happy and alive why can't this world just let them be? He barley registered Snow calling to her minions telling them to leave, nor did he notice Amber running over to see that Sam was truly dead again and started to cry as well. All he did was place one last kiss to her cold lips.

With a brief flash of pain and a bright white light Sam's eyes snapped open, she stood in the middle of a brilliant white room in a modified version of her wolf costume no less and no mask. Which startled her looking down her utility belt was gone replaced by a silver sash but despite the absence of the hood it was the same she was startled this was the costume she wore when she was possessed by the cosmic entity known as the wolf, the phoenixes mortal enemy. She heard a light chuckling behind her spinning immediately ready for a fight she saw Jean Grey she was laughing at Sam's obvious confusion Bright green eyes sparkling with joy red hair like a thick mane flowing down her back wearing the skin tight white and gold of her white phoenix uniform. "Jean? Jean!" the blond pulled the red head into a bone crushing hug. "Gods I've missed you Jean."

Jean smiled "I've missed you too Sam."

"How am I even here I'm dead I should be on my way to my next life."

"You should but you aren't. I saved you Sam I'm lonely and I didn't want you to go through all of that again so I brought you here."

"And my uniform?" the blond gestured to her new attire

"You're the wolf Sam that is how you will be seen here." She waved her hand and a table appeared with tea and steaks. "how about we eat." Sam grinned grabbing her tea cup " but one thing Jeanie girl" Sam smiled standing hoisting her tea cup in the air "a toast to lost lovers and to be born again!" smiling Jean raised her glass as well "To lost lovers and to be reborn again!" she cried clinking their cups together settling back for a drink

**A/N Hey yeah im awful and i need to update buuuuut well the plot bunnies left and this was a school assignment so I like it please review and be nice review gets a virtual cookie and i'm thinking of writing a sequel y'all think that's a good idea?**


End file.
